La Angustia despues de la Tormenta
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: ESTOY DE VUELTA!!!!! y con el genero que mejor escribo. Como el titulo lo dice, habra lluvia incluida y angustia, odio paternal y un amor perdido. Creanme, no es lo que se imaginan


Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Digimon's not mine, so you can't sue  
  
  
La Angustia despues de la Tormenta  
  
  
Siento que una gota de agua cae en mi cabeza. Volteo a ver hacia arriba, esta empezando a llover. Lastima, tan bonito dia que era y con lo tanto que me gusta estar afuera, ahora tendre que regresar a la fria y descolorida habitacion del hospital. Desvio mi mirada para ver hacia la puerta que da al jardin en el que estoy ahora, veo que una de las enfermeras viene en esta direccion. Mas gotas de agua empiezen a caer, una de ellas se escurre por mi cuello, eso me hace recordar la razon por la que vine aqui, esa imagen no ha desaparecido aun de mi mente.  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
El parabrisas estaba lleno de gotas de gotas de agua, vi que ibamos demaciado rapido, despues de eso escuche un gran CRASH y vi que saliste despedido por el parabrisas, despues de ello el automovil se volco, y mirando atras solo pude ver tu cuerpo en una posicion muy extrana y lleno de sangre que habia quedado un poco mas arriba de donde ahora se encontraba el coche. De pronto de detuvo y sali como pude. No queria creer lo que habia visto hace unos segundos. Pero ahi estabas, recostado sobre la grama de la colina por la que habia salido el coche despedido. Tu imagen, Michael, quedaria plasmada en mi memoria para siempre.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
Ya estoy dentro de mi cuarto de hospital, descolorido como lo ha sido siempre. Las flores que llegaron despues de que fui hospitalizada murieron hace mucho tiempo, como el interez de los demas por mi. Antes me visitaban a diario, luego cada semana, cada mes, hasta que dejaron de hacerlo. Vinieron el dia de mi cumpleanos, pero solo pudieron quedarse una hora. Creo que les aburre estar conmigo, despues de todo, a quien le gustaria pasar el dia del festival de los crezos con una paralitica?  
Manana vendra a visitarme mi mama. Como la detesto. Ella cree que todo fue culpa de Michael, pero en realidad fue culpa suya. Fue ella la que lo provoco.  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Salimos ambos muy enojados de la reunion que habiamos tenido con mi madre, siento mucho que mi mama te haya tratado como te trato, no tenia derecho a hacerte eso.  
  
"Espera..." corri detras de el. El volteo y me lanzo una mirada fulminante. Realmente no se si el bebe sintio lo que yo en ese momento. Michael nunca me habia visto asi.   
  
Estaba lloviendo. Abrio la puerta del auto y me ordeno que entrara.   
El iba manejando bruscamente, podia ver que aun estaba muy enojado, de pronto senti miedo, algo que nunca habia sentido junto a el, nunca lo habbia visto asi.  
"Sabes que es lo que no entiendo..." despues de un tiempo conduciendo, en un semaforo rojo, me dirijio la palabra. Yo solo lo mire con ojos cuestionantes. El volteo a verme, sus ojos estaban de colo rojo, parecia que iba a llorar, no entendia porque.  
"No entiendo porque tu madre estaba contenta cuando le dijimos que nos casariamos es unas semanas, pero cuando le mencionamos que estabas esperando a MI hijo ella enloquecio...DIME PORQUE NO QUIERE QUE COMPARTAMOS LA ALEGRIA DE TENER UN HIJO!?!" para cuando el acabo la frase el semaforo ya se habia puesto en siga.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
  
Es de manana, como de costumbre, no hay sol, el cielo esta gris y todo parece como si estuviera muerto alla afuera.  
Mi mama acaba de entrar a la habitacion, pero no volteo a verla, no vale la pena desperdiciar la poca energia que tengo en voltear a verla.  
  
"Mimi, hija?" puedo oir el dolor que hay en su voz. Al pricipio lo que se oia era culpa, pero despues de un mes de terapia encontro a otro culpable, lo se porque cada vez que llega a hablar de Michael menciona cosas como si fuera su culpa.  
Puedo oir que se acerca a mi 'alejate, alejate, no te quiero cerca de mi' pienso con odio hacia esa mujer que se hace llamar mi madre, lamentablemente ella no puede leer mi mente, y no tengo ganas de hablar con ella. Todos creen que en el accidente perdi la habilidad de hablar, lo unico que paso es que perdi las ganas de hacerlo. Ella ahora esta en frente de mi, puedo ver que sus ojos estan tristes 'por dios! si vas a venir a verme para mostrarme que te deprime verme mejor no vengas!'  
"Oh, hija. Lo siento mucho, todo es mi culpa..." que!?!?!, esta aceptando que todo esto fue su culpa? Mis ojos demostraron sorpresa y ella me abrazo con algo de trabajo intentando no lastimarme.  
"Fue mi culpa por habertelo presentado" Yo voltee a verla abajo mientras ella me abrazaba con mas rencor que nunca, como es que no entiende que si no hubiera sido por el, el recuerdo mas feliz que tengo no existiria y que yo ni siquiera estaria viva  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Habia sido una noche grandiosa, acababa de enterarme, la prueba habia dado positiva, estaba embarazada. Tu estabas junto a mi, mirando el tubito, gritamos al mismo tiempo de alegria, me abrazaste y me besaste. Recuerdo que me tomaste de la mano y salimos corriendo del cuarto de bano, querias que fueramos a celebrar. Nos subimos al coche y me llevaste a cenar, fue una de esas extranas veces en las que no me importaba estar mal vestida, porque la alegria de que ibamos a compartir a un nino era grandiosa, era lo mas lindo que podia habernos pasado. En la cena me hablaste de matrimonio, no querias que el naciera con nosotros aun siendo solteros, hablaste sobre el dinero que teniamos que empezar a ahorrar para sus estudios, mencionaste que tal vez le gustaria tener un hermanito o hermanita con quien jugar, yo solo te veia con una sonrisa en la cara y con los ojos brillosos. Inconcientementeme toque el vientre pensando en como seria cuando pudiera cargarte, cantarte para que durmieras, tomar tus deditos en mis manos, escogerte la ropa, comprarte tu primera bicicleta y ver a tu padre ensenandote como usarla, esperaba con ansias esos momentos.   
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
Mi mama ya se fue. Ojala y pudiera morir. Acabar con este sufrimiento, no tener que verla nunca mas y tener que oirla hablar mal sobre Michael, asi podria dejar de ver las imagenes de ese accidente, ojala y pudiera irme, pero no puedo, ni siquiera puedo intentar extrangularme con el tubo intravenoso, porque perdi la recepcion de mis manos, no puedo intentar empujarme por la ventana porque no se como hacer para apoyarme. Estoy condenada a vivir este infierno, y todo es por tu culpa mama. Tu culpa por haberme llevado a Estados Unidos, tu culpa por haberme presentado a Michael, tu culkpa por haberlo hecho enfadar, tu culpa por no dejar de culparlo, tu culpa por no querer ver mas alla y que no te has molestado en hacer que me comunique con tigo.  
De pronto algo hace que salga de mis pensamientos. Volteo a ver quien es. Es Miyako, ella ha sido la unica que viene a visitarme de ves en cuando y no solo en mi cumpleanos 'Tal vez ella puedo ayudarnos a salir de esto' me dice una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Tal vez deberia intentar hablar con ella y pedirle que me hiciera ese favor.  
"Mi...ya...ko" ella voltea a ver desde la puerta con una cara de sorpresa al haberme oido hablar. Ella se me acerca, estoy esperando a que este enfrente de mi para poder hablar con ella.  
"Mi...mi...Mimi?...ha...hablaste!" tartamudea ella.  
"Miyako n-necesito un fa-favor" parece que el no hablar me hizo perder algo de la habilidad del habla  
"Q-que? en que puedo ayudarte"  
"A-acaba c-con esto"  
"Acabar con que?" me pregunta ella  
"A-acaba con mi v-vida" Ella solo me ve con horror  
"S-solo hazlo, p-porfavor, y-ya no pu-puedo mas. Y-yo ya no estoy v-viviendo, y-y estos r-recuerdos, n-no me d-dejan en paz. A-AYUDAME A M-MORIR!!!" Ella no responde nada. Debi suponer que ella no se atreveria a hacerlo.  
"D-dame una s-sobredosis d-de mi m-medicamento, a-asi n-no sabran q-que fuiste tu" Ella no me contesta, da media vuelta y se va.   
  
Volteo a ver de nuevo a la ventana. Ella no puede llamarse mi amiga. Ni siquiera quiere ayudarme a morir por miedo a acabar ella en la carcel. Creo que me quedare viendo por esta ventana lo que me queda de vida.  
  
  
FIN  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notas de la Autora:  
Pues, esque la verdad no sabia en que categoria ponerla, lo que pasa es que al final medio que se me fue la inspiracion.  
  
Ya me voy a poner a escribir de nuevo. Tengo nuevas ideas para "Un GRAAAAAAN enredo", estoy escribiendo los side-stories de "Perdon" (son 3) y tengo unos 4 o 5 cpaitulos del de "Alguien" escritos, me falta completar la de "Mi Amor despues de el" y uno que no tenia pensado hacer publico, es un self-insert llamado "nagare", del que si no esperen mucho es del de "Solo es Amor" porque por ahora no me siento nada romantica...bueno, de hecho es que no me he puedto a escribir, pero creo que de todos modos no saldria nada.  
Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, asi que... RECUERDEN: VIVAN LA VIDA, QUE AUNQUE LUEGO VIVAS OTRAS, MAS VALE SACARLE JUGO A CADA UNA! (y yo si quiero a mi mama, la amo, la adoro y todo lo que quieran, no estoy deprimida y no tengo ganas de morir, y tampoco estoy embarazada)  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!(es una orden!!!! incluso aguanto las criticas)  
  
mew: mew@chocofan.com (no manden cadenas plz)  
  
^ ^  
=@.@=  
(")(") 


End file.
